Typically, users are required to provide authentication credentials for performing one or more user activities. In this regard, the user may be required to slide cards with magnetic strips, provide one or more identifiers, and often be required to provide the accompanying validation information associated with the individual transaction terminal and/or the individual card provided for authentication. Furthermore, in addition to being time consuming due to undesirable wait times, the present system requires the users carry the cards, and memorize the validation information for authenticating user activities. Carrying multiple cards/devices may be cumbersome for the user, and may be fraught with security concerns since the cards often comprise the user's personal and financial information. Furthermore, in some instances, the user may be reluctant to provide personal financial information in public terminals, terminals whose provenance is unknown to the user, or devices without secure connections, and therefore be unable to perform the desired user activity. Thus, a need presently exists for a secure and accurate technical device and system of authorizing and/or authenticating the user electronically, based on credentials that are readily available to the user, which addresses the above listed shortcomings of conventional activities at transaction terminals.